


Why Even Try?

by lizziepro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Lu Han will never change. Sehun knows it. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Even Try?

a/n: Song is ["Why Even Try" by Theophilus London.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=HChafej1nbo) He's legit. Listen to him.

  
"Why even try?   
Just livin' a lie.   
You've never been like that.   
Why even try to change?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spring was just around the corner.

The snow had long ago melted, but nothing had yet come to life from its frosty slumber.

This would soon change though.

_**Sehun was ready to wake up.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

He needed to wake up.  
No more living in this fucking lie he'd been subjecting himself to.

**Lu Han will never change.  
Sehun knows it.**

He 'd been living, no............

He'd been **_existing_** in this relationship, knowing of the infidelity at hand.  
Yet he never did anything about it.

He doesn't know why he let it go, why he said he forgave Lu Han.

Usually he's the realist, the guy who is more grounded than anyone he comes into contact with.  
He thrives on his being a realist, but this had gone by the wayside while he was with Lu Han.

**That was about to change.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun stood in his light jacket and jeans, hands dug into his pockets, but looking dead into Lu Han's eyes.

_"You're a cheater. You'll never change, Lu Han. Never. We're done. Goodbye."_

Sehun said it plainly, lacking any emotion by now. He had been over this relationship for so long.

Lu Han remained silent as Sehun turned on his heels and walked toward the sunset.

Sehun took a deep breath, inhaling the air around him that still contained a bite to it in that was characteristic of the early days of April.

He exhaled everything.

_He was beginning anew._

Lu Han had thought he was being sneaky, inconspicuous, much like a spy, but Sehun had seen all the signs.

 

"You're no spy, I'm onto you."

 

 

The late meetings in the library. The suspicious phone calls at 2am. 

This, in addition to the fact that he'd walked in on Lu Han and this kid Yixing in an extremely compromising position at the last Halloween party.

_**Lu Han dressed as a devil. Horns and all.** _

Sehun should've known before the party, simply by the costume, but he refused to go with his gut.

Lu Han obviously took the idea of being a devil to heart, just like he does in everything.

Sehun sat on his seat on the train and deleted the Halloween photos immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'll paint you red, stick horns on your head..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was beyond done. He was exhausted from the fruitless efforts he'd been exerting to put on a smile for so many goddamn days. 

It wasn't worth it anymore.

He never did have trouble sleeping after he found out. He never lost his appetite. He could do his work just fine.

**He wasn't upset.**

The relationship had become a chore, a road block, that prevented Sehun from being totally free, and that was what he really wanted. He wanted total freedom, and the ability to say he was totally free. Free from the bullshit he'd been existing with.

Nothing good had come of this relationship, to be completely honest.

Sehun had to end it.

**He had to wake up completely.**

As he walked down the street, the sun barely lighting his path to his house, he noticed a small violet on the side of the road that had bloomed.

_Sehun smiled._

_**Good morning, good morning.** _


End file.
